


Disobedience and Submission

by CrackerJacc, SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Stress Relief, Submission, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Anti's a disobedient little shit. Need I say more?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a year since Anti and Dark met in a smokey bar, somewhere in the depths of hell. The two demons hit it off immediately, leaving shortly afterward to hook up at Dark's place. What started out as just a hook up, turned into a strange sort of relationship between the two. Both demons realized just how perfect the other was for their needs, which brought them to the current situation they're in. Shortly after their relationship was established, Anti moved in. Which lead to the discussion of BDSM and if the other was open to such a thing. Turns out both boys were into it, Dark automatically taking on the dominant role of 'Daddy', while Anti decided being a submissive was more suited for him. But as the months drug on, Dark came to realize just how shitty Anti was at being a submissive. He was mouthy, arrogant, and disobedient. For Anti though, it was pure fun. Seeing Dark change from calm and composed to flustered and angry was worth the punishment. But then again the punishment was the reward for someone like him. So it came as no surprise when Dark came home to an unclean house, even though he clearly instructed Anti to clean up while he was gone. The Irish demon was laying on the couch, completely immersed in the show that was currently having a marathon. Yes, Anti's guilty pleasure is Law and Order: SVU. Don't judge, it's a good show..  
Dark stood in the doorway, arms crossed with his shoulder leaning on the door frame. He was anything but patient today, and dealing with Anti's shit wasn't gonna fly at all.  
"Anti, why do you insist on disobeying me?" Dark grumbled, finally catching his boyfriend's attention. Anti shifted his mismatched eyes from the tv, glancing over his shoulder to smirk at the angry look he was receiving from Dark. He'd never admit it but, Dark was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen when he was angry.  
"I was hoping I'd catch you in a bad mood." Anti licked his lips, leaping over the couch to greet his disgruntled lover. Dark's eyes scanned Anti's lithe frame, taking notice of the way his red flannel hung off of him loosely, barely covering his boxer clad ass. The house was the least of Dark's problems right now, Anti's attitude however, was a different story. Dark furrowed his brows, stepping out of the doorway as he closed and locked the front door. Anti smirked, already seeing Dark's posture change as he tensed up. Dark knew what Anti was up to, and after the shit day he's had, he just wanted to come home and relax.  
"I'm not in the mood right now Anti and my patience is wearing thin." Dark growled, pinching the bridge of his nose as Anti sauntered over towards the end table in the living room.  
"Maybe I'll just have to put you in the mood..by misbehaving." Anti giggled, nonchalantly knocking over the lamp next to him.  
"Whoops.." His eyes met Dark's, his heart skipping a beat at the small smile he saw break out across his face. Dark knew he had his hands full, but the thrill of making Anti unravel was worth the attitude he put up with.  
"Such a naughty boy, willing to break things for punishment." Dark cooed, his mind already coming up with a few things he'd do to straighten him out.  
"I'll fuckin trash this place." Anti tipped over a chair, narrowing his eyes at his lover. Dark's dominant side immediately took over, taking on a calm but stern tone towards his boyfriend. He knew Anti was looking for a reaction, and he'd be damned if he was gonna give that brat satisfaction.  
"Do you really wanna play these games, Kitten?" Dark raised his eyebrow, keeping his eyes locked on Anti.  
"Yes, I really do." Anti's hand whipped to the side, knocking over a vase. He smiled as he heard it shatter across the tile floor, his grin only growing when he saw the scarlet hue of Dark's irises bleed away into a sea of black. This was gonna be fun.  
"Kitten, get over here." Dark's deep and commanding voice sent a shiver down Anti's spine, only spurring him on to disobey.  
"Why should I listen to you, Daddy?"

"Because if you don't, I could just make your punishment worse."

"I'm intrigued, what did you have in mind?" Anti slowly inched forward, his thin fingers playing with the hem of his borrowed flannel. Dark kept his intense gaze locked on Anti, remaining calm and collected as he watched him move across the tile floor.

"I bought a few toys I'd just love to try on you after I paddle your ass a few times."

"So you're saying that if I'm disobedient, I'll get more?" Anti backed away, knocking over another chair from the dining room. Dark chuckled, amused by his lover's antics.

"Hm. Thing is, the longer you do this, the longer you're staying tied down with a vibrator shoved up in you."  
Anti swallowed thickly, the image of such an act making the hard on he was sporting much more visible.

"What do I get if I'm good?" Dark almost laughed at the question, in the few months that they've been doing this, Anti's never once behaved. But maybe a bribe would work this time?

"You'll still be punished, but maybe I'll take you out for ice cream later." Anti licked his lips, getting down on his knees to sit in the waiting position Dark picked for him.

"I'll be good if I can pick the flavor." Anti giggled, knowing full and well that he'd get his way regardless. Dark was a sucker for him, which is why he could get away with the shit he was pulling right now. Dark motioned for Anti to come closer, agreeing with the terms just to appease his boyfriend.

"Ok. I'll be a good boy, Daddy." Anti seductively crawled on all fours across the floor, sitting at Dark's feet as he mouthed at his clothed erection. Dark bit back a moan, trying to keep his composure. But with the way Anti was looking up at him, he was heavily tempted to just fuck him on the floor right now. But he had something else in mind, a way to prove to Anti who's really in charge. Dark pulled Anti's face away, hooking two fingers under his chin as he pulled him up to his feet.

"I want you undressed and on the bed in thirty seconds. Go now." Dark harshly smacked Anti's ass as he nodded and took off running towards their bedroom. Dark stared down at his watch, slowly following his lover up the stairs before entering the room to the right. Anti was still unbuttoning his borrowed flannel, glancing over to see Dark smirking in the bedroom doorway.

"Times up, Kitten." Dark purred, chuckling at the blush that crawled across Anti's cheeks.

"Oh no, I've disobeyed you again." Anti's tone was sickeningly sweet, teasing Dark with his fake innocence.

"Strip." Dark commanded, his bassy voice filling the bedroom with a thick sexual tension.

"Make me." Anti challenged, yelping in surprise when Dark shoved him down on the mattress.  
"Gladly." Dark growled, running his rough and callused hands over Anti's pale skin as he pulled his flannel loose, snapping the buttons in the process.  
"How much trouble am I in?" Anti whimpered, lifting his hips as Dark slid his boxers down his legs, tossing them in the same direction his ruined flannel went.

"Alot, I'm gonna show you where your place is. I've been too lenient lately, but that's a mistake I won't be making again."

"And where is my place?" Anti squeaked out, biting his lip as Dark dipped his head down to bite and lick at his collar bone.

"You'll find out when I'm finished with you."  
Dark's hands slid down his lover's arms, gripping his thin wrists as he pinned them above his head.  
"Ooo I quiver with fear." Anti bucked his hips up, searching for friction that Dark wouldn't provide.

"You should be." Anti's eyes widened when he heard the familiar 'click' of metal surrounding his wrists. Dark was playing dirty, using his powers to cuff Anti to the headboard. Anti growled, tugging against the restraints as Dark climbed off of him to grab a few of his toys from the dresser.  
"You've got quite the silver tongue Anti, but let's see how well you can talk with a cock gag shoved down your throat. And just because you refuse to address me the proper way, I've added a little something to the tip that I know you'll love." Dark turned around smothering the tip in something Anti couldn't see before climbing back on top of him.  
"Open your mouth." Dark traced his finger around Anti's pink lips, grinning at the slew of curses and insults that were spat out at him. Dark forced his fingers into Anti's mouth, muffleing the loud "fuck you!" that Anti tried to say as he shoved the cock gag into his mouth. He secured the strap around his head, chuckling lowly at the alarmed look that melted over Anti's face.

"It's hot isn't it?" Anti knitted his brows together, thrashing his head around as his eyes watered. Well, atleast he's quiet now. That dirty bastard coated the tip with what felt like straight up capsaicin, making Anti cough and pant as the liquid covered his mouth in fire. Dark slid down his lover's writhing body, separating his legs before cuffing them to the bars at the foot of the bed. Now Anti was completely at his mercy, unable to talk his way out of this punishment even though he desperately wanted more. Dark stood up, reaching over to the dresser once more to grab the lube and an odd looking tear shaped object Anti had never seen before. It looked intimidating, with its shiny metal frame and green gem that adorned what looked like a handle. Dark wasn't gonna stick that thing in him, was he? As if he read his mind, Dark leaned over his boyfriend's shaking body, grinning at how he was forced to suck on the hot sauce covered cock gag in order to swallow properly. Drool spilled out of the corners of his mouth, his pained cries silenced almost completely as Dark opened the tube of lubricant, smothering the metallic toy in the jelly like substance before leaning down to trace his entrance with the tip of the plug. It was a good thing Anti was already stretched from their morning romp, otherwise this would hurt like hell. The older demon remained silent as he pushed the toy past the tight ring of muscle until only the gem covered handle remained. What Dark failed to mention was that this particular toy vibrated, and came with a metal cock ring that did the same thing. Anti was still breathing heavily, moaning from the odd sensation the toy provided, when Dark leaned down to take his leaking dick into his mouth, lowering himself until the tip touched the back of his throat. Anti's back arched, the cuffs clanging against the bars as he pulled and thrashed. Dark bobbed his head, distracting him with pleasure before slipping on the cock ring. The moment it snapped in place against the base of his dick, Anti screamed. His head lifted off of the pillow, muffled curses being thrown in his boyfriend's direction. Dark slid off the bed, tossing a small black remote in his hand before turning to exit the bedroom. Anti's eyes widened, whining for his lover to come back.   
"Sweet dreams, Kitten." Dark smirked, pressing the button and laughing as Anti's body jolted upward from the intense vibrations. Without another word, Dark closed the door, leaving his mouthy boyfriend alone in the dark to silently learn his lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hours. Fucking _hours_. Anti was nearly sobbing at this point, not bothering to swallow as drool ran down his chin as he thrashed and wiggled. His cock was an angry shade of red from so much pent up release, throbbing and twitching and hurting. He felt so overstimulated and desperate. So helpless and vaulnerable. And that's exactly what Dark wanted.  
Dark had been spending the past few hours tidying up the house while his lover had been experiencing atleast five dry orgasms during his absence. Or was it seven? Anti honestly didn't know, his brain stopped functioning after the first three. His skin had turned a blotchy shade of red, unfortunately he wasn't exempt from the fact that his alter couldn't sweat. So here he was, a panting, drooling, splotchy mess, silently crying as he felt yet another dry orgasm rack his exhausted body.  
He felt like he would pass out at any minute, the room was spinning.   
And he could have sworn he heard angels sing when the door opened and light filled the room. Dark stood at the doorway with a hungry smirk, Anti sputtering what he assumed was pleas around the gag. The Irish demon's cock was covered in his own pre, more gushing out at the sight of his dominant. Dark tossed the black remote back and forth between his hands, chuckling as Anti's eyes locked on it with a look of desperation. Dark, being the asshole he was, kicked up the vibration to a level three. Anti's tired body contorted and shook as the vibrations rocked through his core. He wouldn't be able to last much longer, and Dark knew that. Perhaps one last dry release would break him, then he could get to the real punishment. Anti screamed, muffled by the gag shoved into his mouth as he spasmed and trembled. Oh god, this was too much, his head was spinning and he was clenching around the vibrating object as his back arched and another dry orgasm coursed through him. More tears spilled from his eyes as he was unable to release.   
"Ah, such a pretty sight." Dark purred, walking slowly over to Anti's now limp body, the multicolored eyes of his lover barely focusing on him.  
"If I shut this off, are you gonna play nice and follow the rules?" Dark waved the remote in front of Anti's drool and tear covered face, his thumb hovering over the 'off' button as Anti slowly nodded his head. Normally he would've put up a bit more of a fight, but after almost ten dry orgasms he was willing to do almost anything to get some relief. Dark smirked, shutting off the toy with a simple press of a button. As soon as the vibrations stopped, Anti's body relaxed a bit. Though he was still pretty uncomfortable with the plug and cock ring still attached to his body. Not to mention it was getting harder to breathe with the damn cock gag blocking his airway.  
Dark looked Anti over, licking his lips. His fingers just ghosted over Anti's red and throbbing cock, causing the younger to gasp and buck his hips up subconsciously. "Look at you, so weak..." Dark lightly squeezed the head in between two of his fingers, Anti throwing his head back and moaning against the gag. It was like he couldn't control his body as his hips desperately bucked towards the source of contact. Dark's fingers trailed down his sensitive shaft, lightly running up Anti's chest until he met the strap of the cock gag.  
"Is it hard to breathe, slut? Do you want me to take this off?" Dark teased, running his fingertips across the leather strap as Anti nodded his head rapidly, a few garbled noises spilling from around the gag. Dark lifted his fingers away from the strap, grazing the back of his hand against Anti's tearstained cheek just to torment him a little more. Anti whimpered and squirmed slightly, biting down on the gag.   
_Please Daddy, please Daddy..._  
Dark's fingers ghosted over the clasp, undoing it painfully slowly, he lifted the gag out of Anti's mouth, watching the thick string of saliva that followed it. Anti coughed and gasped, trying to catch his breath as Dark rubbed his thumb across his cheek, wiping away a few tears that escaped from his eyes.   
"You look so beautiful when you're broken. It's a wonder what a few hours can do to someone like you. Once a mouthy little shit, now my obedient whore. Isn't that right baby?"  
Anti still had some fight left in him, and boy did he have a few choice words for that loving boyfriend of his.  
"You'll never break me, you cock juggling thundercunt!" Anti choked out, his scratchy voice taking the edge off of his words. Though the Irish demon could certainly come up with some creative curses. It's one of the things Dark loves about him, that foul little mouth of his that he'd just love to shove his cock into. Dark smirked wickedly, casually pressing the 'on' button on the remote. Anti immediately realized his mistake as he screamed out.   
"N-no, please, turn it off!" The Irish demon begged, thrashing and squirming desperately. Dark ignored him completely, unbuttoning and kicking off his own pants and boxers before moving to stradle Anti's chest. He grabbed the younger's toxic green hair and lifted up his head, shoving his erection harshly past Anti's lips. He didn't give the Irish demon time to get used to his cock before immediately thrusting in and out of his throat quickly.   
Anti choked and gagged as Dark stuffed his thick cock into his mouth, thrusting harshly as he face fucked him. The younger's jaw ached, his throat raw and irritated, but Dark didn't care. That comment wasn't about to go unpunished, Anti would have to learn the hard way to keep his forked tongue behind his teeth.  
"Your mouth is only good for sucking my cock, do you understand? Mouth off like that again and I'll make sure that cock gag is a permanent fixture to your pretty face."

Anti gagged and looked up at Dark with tear filled eyes, the sight being a big turn on for the dominant. He pulled out his cock, tapping it against Anti's cheek.   
"You like seeing your only reason for existence up close like this?" He growled, Anti whimpering pathetically and gasping for air. He could feel yet another dry orgasm creeping up on him, and the way Dark was acting wasn't making things easier for him either. This was the sexiest Dark had ever looked to the younger, so rough and primal as he forced his cock back into the wet heat of Anti's mouth. But sucking dick was one of Anti's favorite things to do in bed, so why not tease the fuck out of Dark while he 'taught him a lesson'?  
Anti moaned around Dark, swirling his tongue. Dark's grip on his green hair tightened considerably, groaning in the back of his throat as Anti hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue across Dark's slit. The older demon bucked his hips harshly, making Anti gag as the tip smacked the back of his throat.  
"You're not in control here, I am." Dark hissed, tugging on Anti's hair roughly.  
Anti shivered, screaming around Dark suddenly when his orgasm finally hit him. His back arched and he tried to throw his head back, tugging at the grip Dark had on his hair.   
"Useless whore." Dark spat, thrusting in and out of Anti's mouth quickly, his cock coated in slimy drool. Dark grinned as he felt that familiar burning knot tighten inside his belly, gripping Anti's hair hard enough to separate a few strands from his scalp. Dark shoved his cock down Anti's throat, grunting as his shot his load into his warm mouth. Cum and drool spilled out of Anti's mouth as he tried to swallow, coughing and sputtering as he choked on it. Dark pulled out of Anti's mouth, a wave of visible apprehension washing over the Irish demon as his lover slid down his pale legs, hand reaching for the handle of the plug still buried in his ass. Anti panted, letting out a shaky moan of relief when Dark's fingers gripped the end and he slowly began pulling it out.   
"I wouldn't relax just yet, bitch." Dark said cooly, watching as the toy slid out of Anti's abused hole. He turned it off, setting it to the side.   
"I told you I bought a bunch of new toys to try, didn't I?" The older demon asked, Anti immediately trying to scoot away.   
"Please, no more, I-I'll be a good boy, please n-no..." He begged, only managing to earn a rather harsh slap to the thigh.   
"I didn't give my property permission to talk."  
Anti whimpered, suddenly becoming much more meek and submissive. Dark had never acted this way with him, most of the punishments he gave to Anti were just rough and quick romps that didn't do much of anything towards fixing Anti's attitude. But it seemed Dark was tired of letting Anti off easily, just the way his soulless eyes burned into the younger demon sent shivers through his body. Dark kept the cock ring on, much to Anti's misfortune as he leaned over to free his legs. He'd need Anti to become a little more plyable for this next toy. As soon as his legs could bend, Anti drew them up, clamping them shut to try and prevent Dark from doing anything else to him. But as weak as he was right now, all it took was a snap of Dark's fingers before thick black bands wrapped around Anti's legs, securing his calves to his thighs, spreading his legs and holding them there.  
Anti shook his head, whimpering like a pathetic dog as Dark chuckled. The younger's hole was clenching and unclenching around nothing, as if begging Dark to touch it. And he did, bringing a hand down to trace a finger around Anti's ring of muscle.   
"I don't want any more complaining." Dark growled, slapping Anti's ass harshly.   
"You did this to yourself. Go on, cry, it doesn't phase me." He said and stood, walking over to the closet to grab a few things. Dark pulled out a small box with a few odd looking toys in it, one of which was a cock plug. It was one of the newer additions to his stock of goodies. Anti wasn't one to cry, he could count on one hand how many times he allowed himself to shed tears over something. But the amount of frustration and discomfort he was feeling at the hands of his boyfriend  made a few tears slip from his mismatched eyes. Dark set the cock plug down next to Anti's bound thighs, quickly discarding his shirt so that he was fully nude. Anti couldn't help himself from staring, his lover was built like a God. Dark grabbed the plug, examining it. It was long and thin, the metal shiny. A large ring was secured at the end for easy removal.   
"I advise you not to squirm." Dark said, grabbing Anti's cock.   
"Ah fuck!" Anti cried out, spasming as Dark's hand squeezed his much too sensitive erection. More pre gushed from his slit, Dark teasing it with the tip of the plug.   
"Do you know what this does?" Dark questioned, smirking at the pained cries that crawled out of Anti's mouth. Anti didn't answer him, too overwhelmed to form words or even nod his head. His cock was throbbing, any additional stimulation was just pure torture at this point. Dark chuckled, dipping the cock plug into his sensitive slit until it touched the ring. The small bumps stimulated the inside of Anti's cock as Dark repeatedly slid the plug in and out of the younger's slit. Anti threw his head back, screaming as the plug send ripples of excruciating pleasure through his dick.

"This plug mimics the sensation of an orgasm when used this way. Each dip heightens the sensitivity the user feels, making it impossible to hold back a release. Except in your case, it'll only add to the number of dry orgasms you've had. How many times have you cum, whore?"

Dark bent down, brushing his soft lips against Anti's neck, slowly pulling the plug out just to thrust it back in.   
Anti couldn't speak, sputtering nonsense as tears spilled from his eyes. It was too much, another orgasm ripped though him, muscles tensing and his back arching quite a ways off the bed.   
"Poor little cunt." Dark purred maliciously.   
"Too bad you couldn't follow a few simple orders. It's quite sad, really."   
While Anti was reeling from his thirteenth orgasm that night, Dark was slicking up his own cock with warming lubricant. He didn't think Anti deserved it, but the little shit was still able to tug at his cold black heart. Dark pulled out cock plug, setting it down somewhere on the bed as he slammed his dick into Anti's tight heat. The Irish demon's body jolted upward as a broken cry ripped from his irritated throat.

"It's a shame I had to do this, to fuck you into submission. But a wild spirit such as yourself needs to be broken and I won't have you disrespecting me anymore. Is that clear?" Dark growled as his hips snapped into the younger, nailing his prostate. Anti cried out instead of answering Dark, which resulted in the older demon gripping his hair once again and pulling harshly.

"I said, is that clear?!" Dark spat, ramming his cock into Anti's abused prostate. Anti's eyes struggled to stay open as he nodded, throwing his head back and nearly screaming at this torture.   
"Fucking say it!" Dark snarled, hips moving at a punishing speed, the headboard slamming against the wall and Anti's body rocking with his harsh thrusts violently. The young demon tried to form the words, he really did, but all that escaped were broken cries and a few tears. All he could comprehend was Dark's huge cock inside him, jackhammering inside his oversensitive ass.   
"Y-y-es d-a-ddy.." Anti managed to quietly choke out of his raw throat, his voice almost completely destroyed from the sheer amount of screaming he's been doing. Dark narrowed his black eyes, bending down to sink his teeth into Anti's neck. His venom seeped into his rushing blood, sending endorphins coursing through his system. Anti's pupils widened, completely covering up his irises as the euphoria clouded his fragile mind. Dark slid his tongue across the bite mark, savoring the sweet taste of Anti's blood as he sped up his thrusts.  
"Are you gonna submit to me, or do I have to add to your punishment?" Dark cooed, knowing Anti was hanging in between his headspace and reality. Anti panted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and arms desperately tugging the cuffs.   
"S-submit, wanna submit t-to Daddy!" He moaned whorishly, voice cracking slightly.   
"Le-emme touch yo-you..!"  
Dark smirked, nose brushing across Anti's neck as he moved to a completely blank spot. Another bite, more venom. Anti was completely in headspace now, crying out in ecstasy and pain as Dark thrusted into his sore prostate. Dark's actions were primal, letting his instincts take over as he used Anti's still surprisingly tight and hot hole to get himself off. He didn't care about Anti's pleasure at the moment. Dark's fingers ghosted over the cock ring that held back Anti's release, he was an asshole yes, but even he knew that if he kept it on any longer that Anti could suffer permanent damage. But before he did, Dark wanted him to plead for his release, to break him down to his lowest point. It wouldn't be hard to achieve, with Anti floating around in subspace he would do whatever Dark wanted him to, even if it put him in danger.  
"Do you wanna cum, does your cock hurt you enough?" Dark hummed, grazing his sharp teeth over Anti's wounded neck. Anti nodded in desperation, arching his back.   
"Yes please!" He cried.   
"It hurts s-so bad Da-addy, it hurts!" It sure as hell looked like it hurt, Anti's cock beet red, veins protruding, a tiny bit of thick white cum beading at his slit from the pressure. As if on cue the younger screamed as he suffered yet another orgasm. Dark couldn't help himself, smirking and twisting the ring just to watch more tears spill from his submissive's pretty eyes.  
"D-a-ddy please!" Anti sobbed, writhing as Dark tormented him one last time. There was no fight left in his fucked out body, Anti was broken and it was all because of Dark that he was begging and crying like a helpless child. Dark was getting closer to his own release, Anti's sweet pleas for mercy going straight to his cock.  
"We're gonna cum together, think of this as your reward for submitting." Dark spat, fingers gripping the cock ring as he slid it off of Anti's aching length.   
One last thrust was all it took and Anti fucking exploded, screaming and arching his back. His eyes rolled upwards and his mind went blank, pleasure consuming his entire body as his cum shot out of his pulsing cock. Dark let out a low groan as Anti's sinful expression pushed him over the edge, burying himself balls deep and cumming heavily inside. Anti came more at that, moaning brokenly as he was filled.

"D-daddy, f-fuck, please touch my cock.."

He begged in whimpering tone, his still hardened erection resting against his stomach. Dark grabbed it and jerked him quickly, more release spurting out, painting Anti's chest and face and stomach in the sticky substance as the Irish demon nearly sobbed in ecstacy. It had to have been at least a couple minutes before Anti was completely milked of his cum. Dark slowly pulled out of Anti's abused hole, watching as his cum dripped out to stain the bed sheets. With a snap of his fingers the restraints were gone, leaving Anti's limp body to fall back on the mattress. There were deep purple marks wrapping around his thin wrists, bruises and bites that littered his pale skin. For a moment Dark thought he'd been too rough with Anti, noticing how he was still crying even after his punishment was over. His body was extremely sensitive, even the lightest of touches from Dark made him reel back and cry out.   
"Shh..." Dark hushed softly, wiping Anti's tears gently with his thumb. The Irish demon whimpered and looked up at Dark.   
"I-I hurt, Da-addy..." He whined softly, his entire body trembling, the air in the room suddenly seeming cold. Too cold.   
"Calm down kitten, you did so good for me." Dark praised, his hand accidentally brushing against Anti's inner thigh as he sat up. The younger yelped as his leg jerked from the contact. He was too sensitive. Dark suddenly realized he'd went a little overboard for their first actual scene. Anti whimpered as Dark got up off of the bed, he wanted his touch but his skin made intimate contact far too painful. Dark quickly walked to the bathroom, starting up the bath before pouring in some Epsom salt to soothe his tired muscles. The warm water should be a comfort to his lover, but it would take hours before the effects of Dark's venom subsided. Which meant Anti would be stuck in subspace for the rest of the night and maybe even the next day. Dark would have to care for him to make sure he didn't hurt himself, and he was more than happy to do that for Anti. On his way back in to the bedroom, Anti was trying to sit up, whining when his body revolted against him.  
"Its ok baby, let me help you." Dark gently scooped him up, feeling his heart break when Anti winced in pain. He carefully set him down in the bath, smiling once he saw him relax a bit.  
"Daddy..." Anti whimpered, making grabby hands towards Dark. He craved Dark's touch so bad.   
"Shh, I'll join you in a bit, just relax." Dark whispered, running a gentle hand though Anti's hair. It was a bit sore from all the times Dark yanked on it, but he leaned up into the touch eagerly.   
"D-did I please you?" Anti asked meekly. In his headspace, Anti would do anything to make Dark happy and proud of him.   
"Yes Clover, I'm so proud of you. I love you, you know that right?" Dark pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Anti's head, lathering up a wet wash cloth to clean the filth off of his skin.   
"Yes Daddy, I know. I love you too."  Anti hissed as the cloth cleaned his pale skin, his nerves just starting to relax a little as the warm water soothed him. After about a half hour, Anti was struggling to stay awake, the now cold water causing him to shiver.   
"Wanna cuddle, daddy." Anti sleepily muttered, reaching out for Dark as he drained the tub and grabbed a towel.   
Dark wrapped the towel around Anti, lifting the younger carefully into his arms and holding him close. Anti giggled rather cutely, snuggling against Dark's chest.   
"Cuddly Daddy..." He yawned, eyes closing as Dark walked back to the bedroom. He lied Anti down onto the bed - he changed the sheets while Anti was in the bath - and unwrapped the towel. Anti was still sensitive, but only in a few specific areas. Dark tossed the damp towel into the hamper, sliding into the bed next to his boyfriend who was hanging on by a thread. He pulled Anti close, placing a kiss on his forehead as Anti snuggled into his chest.  
"G'night Clover." Dark whispered, running his fingers through Anti's wet hair. He chuckled when the reply he received was in the form of a soft snore. Dark kissed him again, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in Anti's arms.


End file.
